This invention relates to interfaces affixed to supporting structure for attaching and supporting a load. More particularly, the interface of this invention uses flexible loops extending from a base member to reduce failure inducing bending and torsional moments.
Many different ways have evolved to attach a wide assortment of things to various structures. Typically, devices for attachment have included the use of adhesives, magnets, vacuum systems, bindings of rope/line/straps, and a myriad of mechanisms. The problems associated with making a reliable means to support a load from a supporting structure are further complicated when such devices are to function in the corrosive and dynamic marine environment above and under the water. One attachment system currently being used is a padeye kit used to attach bulk explosives to structure underwater. This kit includes a two-part adhesive system for bonding a disc-shaped base to a supporting surface, and a hard-eye extends essentially at right angles from the base to make attachments through rope, line, or clips.
This design has worked well for some applications, but for others, torsional and bending failure modes were noted in the adhesive layer. These were due to the large stress concentrations attributed to bending and torsional moments created by supporting loads from the rigid hard-eye that perpendicularly extended from the base.
Thus, in accordance with this inventive concept, a need has been recognized in the state of the art for a mount that permits quick attachment of an object to a supporting surface and reduces bending and torsional moments, or stresses when loaded.
The present invention provides an interface system that supports a load from a surface. A base member is adapted to be secured to a supporting surface. A flexible member has one portion secured to the base member and another portion extends from the base member in a flexible loop to attach and support a tensile load. The flexible loop bends to align with the tensile load. Optionally, the base member is adapted to interlock with mating structure on a package extending from the base member.
An object of the invention is to provide an interface system that reduces stresses where it is joined to its supporting surface.
Another object of the invention is to provide an interface system having a flexible loop fixed in a base member to bear external loads.
Another object of the invention is to provide an interface system having a flexible loop that reduces torsional and bending moments attributed to loading.
Another object is to provide an interface system having a flexible loop that conforms to, or aligns with the direction of a load.
Another object of the invention is to provide an interface system having a flexible loop that provides for quick attachment of tensile loads and reduces bending moments.
An object of the invention is to provide an interface system having a flexible loop for the attachment of line or other tensile load in the center of a base member to result in less stress, or torsional moments on the joint (bonded or other) between the base member and a supporting surface.
Another object is to provide an interface system having increased loading capability due to removal or reduction of torsional and bending moments.
Another object of the invention is to provide an interface system capable of using different ways to mount a base member onto a supporting surface including, but not limited to, locking an outer edge of the base member onto mating structure on a supporting surface, mating magnetic components on the base member and supporting surface, interposing adhesives between the base member and supporting surface, applying a vacuum between the base member and supporting surface, using mechanical aids, such as nailing and/or screwing the base member and supporting surface together, etc.
Another object of the invention is to provide an interface system having a flexible loop that lays down during the attachment of other types of attachments/devices of a load to reduce or eliminate an adapter or other means that would otherwise be required to account for protrusion of a rigid padeye.
Another object is to provide an interface system having a flexible loop in its center that lays flat to allow bonding to be effected through application of a vacuum and/or other adhesive curing procedure.
Another object of the invention is to provide an interface system having a base member of different thicknesses and sizes depending on the requirements of attachment to a supporting surface.
Another object of the invention is to provide an interface system having a base member adapted to interlock with mating structure on a package extending from the base member.
Another object of the invention is to provide an interface system having an edge design that fits into mating twist-lock structure on a supporting surface.
Another object of the invention is to provide an interface system having different fixations of flexible loops in a base member including, but not limited to, doubling back the material of the flexible loop in an adhesive in a cavity in the base member to carry more load.
Another object is to provide an interface system having a flexible loop of different sizes made from a variety of flexible materials.
Another object is to provide an interface system having different flexibility in the flexible loop and different materials in the base member to accommodate different load requirements.
These and other objects of the invention will become more readily apparent from the ensuing specification when taken in conjunction with the appended claims.